


More rubberbang shit

by Donobaner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Ross O’Donovan - Freeform, dan avidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: This one was written by my close friend. It’s just more porn with barely any plot. Don’t kill me please.





	More rubberbang shit

Ross stood alone at the bustling street corner of L.A., the night breeze chilly against his skin. He didn’t care though. All he was worried about was getting tonight’s pay. He took in a puff of his cigarette, breathing out the smoke slowly. A car pulled up quietly, almost going unnoticed by Ross’ peripheral sight alone. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. He approached the vehicle, forcing a somewhat seductive walk. The window was rolled down and Ross locked eyes with the driver.  
“Dan?”  
“ROSS?”  
“Fancy seeing you tonight,” Ross teased, checking his phone. Dan was speechless, but soon found words.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked.  
“Same to you,” Ross quickly shot back, a twang of snark in his voice.  
“Well, I just um… I-” he stuttered through his nonexistent excuse.  
“Look, are you gonna pay up, or waste my time?”  
“I got $60…” Dan said, blushing lightly, making sure he didn’t make eye contact again.  
Ross gasped, “Good boy! Looks like someone’s getting special treatment tonight~” He got into the passenger side, admiring the condition of the car’s interior. He began playing with Dan’s hair a bit, “So, how often do you do this?” he asked.  
“Shut up, Ross.”  
Ross already had a room ready at the hotel, so checking in didn’t take too long. When they got into the room, Ross practically threw Dan onto the bed, crawling on top of him. He perched himself on Dan’s lap, straddling him, and discarded his coat onto the floor. He leaned back in and pressed their lips together roughly. Dan wrapped his arms around Ross, pulling him closer. Dan’s warm hands on his cool skin was soothing. Ross slipped his tongue into Dan’s mouth, earning a small moan. Their tongues danced, twisted, swirled around one another, trading saliva and exploring every crevice in each of their mouths. Ross pulled away for air, breathing heavily. He sat up, pulling Dan by his shirt collar, and bit his neck hard, enough to break the skin. Dan yelped at the mixture of pain and pleasure. It sent tingles throughout his body. Ross happily sucked the small amount of blood from the wound, leaving a small hickey in its place.  
“Wh-h-at are you? Some sort of vampire? Dan asked, stumbling over his words slightly due to the sensations.  
“I guess you could say that,” Ross began, licking his lips, “By the way, your blood is sweet, just like you~” he finished, caressing Dan’s cheek. He decided it was only fair to return the pleasure Ross had given him.  
Dan attacked Ross’ neck, looking for his sensitive spot, and leaving multiple red marks in the process. He began rocking back and forth on Dan’s lap, creating a pleasurable friction for the both of them. Finally, Dan found what he was searching for, as indicated by the ‘Ah, right there~’ Ross let out. He abused that spot for all it was worth; biting, sucking, licking. Ross picked up the speed of his grinding and could feel Dan’s erection begging to be freed.  
“Someone's a little excited, huh?” He said, unbuttoning Dan’s jeans.  
Ross slowly lowered himself onto Dan’s cock, biting his lip gently, “Agh, you’re so big,” he said, moaning softly. Once he got himself settled, he began slowly bobbing up and down, letting out more small, breathy moans and whines. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. He bounced faster, harder, earning noises of pleasure from them both.  
“Ah-god, Ross… Fuck-aH~” Dan moaned softly, returning the cuddle.  
“You like that, huh? How about we go faster~?” Ross suggested, not waiting for an answer before speeding up even more. He pulled at Dan’s hair tenderly--he knew he liked that.  
“AaH-pull h-harder, pleAse?” He asked, almost desperately, through waves of gratification. Ross happily obliged, yanking on his curls harshly.  
“So, you’re not all vanilla, are you?” he asked, still grasping the lock of hair.  
“G-guess not,” he answered simply.  
“Please, tell me more,”  
“Well, uh… Could you…” Dan started, acknowledging how embarrassing this was, “Could you… Call me daddy?” He asked, hiding his face a bit.  
“Oh, of course… Daddy~”  
Ross sped up for the last time. Both of them were piles of melting pleasure, and loud ones at that. “Nghh, Dan~ Ah, aAh! F-fUck~” Ross yelled, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Hearing Ross scream his name like that got him riled up even more. He squeezed Ross’ thighs, digging his nails in on accident. “AaaAah! Gimme it, gimme it, Daddy! Oh my gOd~” Dan proceeded to dig his nails in deeper and scratch down the length of Ross’ thigh, drawing a small amount of blood.  
“Agh-Ross, I’m close, I’m so fucking close…”  
“NghHh~ me too,”  
Dan pulled Ross into one more deep, passionate kiss before they both orgasmed, loudly moaning. He collapsed on the bed, exhausted but pleased. Ross rolled over next to him panting heavily. Dan wrapped his arms around him and passed out nuzzled into his back. Ross soon fell asleep too.  
The next day, Arin noticed the various marks on both of their necks. “Did you guys get lucky last night?”  
“YEAH, WITH EACH OTHER-” Matt yelled from the other room, earning a good laugh from Barry and Ryan. Arin scoffed at the comment, although it was funny he admitted.  
“Anyway, Ross, get to work. Dan, c’mon, we gotta record,” he instructed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading or whatever. Don’t murder me.


End file.
